Las últimas citas
by Shinki S
Summary: Kagome tiene bastantes pretendientes. ¿Algún día les dirá adiós? ¿Inuyasha lo aguantará? ¿Será capaz de descubrir a quien ama verdaderamente Kagome?
1. Adiós Hoyo

La última cita

¿Cómo podía habérselo hecho? ¿Esa chica era consiente de que le estaba traicionando?¿Se acordaba de su promesa?.

Inuyasha se quedó parado en cuclillas en una pequeña rama del árbol milenario, antes de saltar para seguir o, más bien, espiar a Kagome a esa estúpida cita de que le había hablado Souta con ese estúpido y enfermizo Hojo. Vale, era verdad que no le había pedido que fuera su compañera… ¡AÚN!, ¡Pero eso no significaba que pudiera salir con cualquiera! ¿No?

Todo esos celos hicieron que doblara sus piernas para saltar y seguir a Kagome. La había dejado ir para que no se diera cuenta del espía rojo que le andaría por detrás, pero su olor no se le escapaba. Fue de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a ese lugar que Kagome llamaba _"estúpido sitio que te hace tenerle miedo al demonio de la bascula"_ o también llamado _Wacdonald,_ como lo llamaba Souta.

En ese lugar específico había quedado Kagome con ese tal Hojo del diablo. Estaba seguro de que no había sido petición de ella, sino de ese trio de amigas suyas, lo sabía porque lo escuchó por pura casualidad… Esas orejas suyas escuchaban de todo, ¡Que se le iba hacer!

Estaba esperando pacientemente a que ese chaval apareciera para poder arrancarle los sesos. Pero de repente se le apareció una imagen de él en una tumba, muerto por los mil siéntates que le diría Kagome si se le ocurría hacerlo. Así que tuvo que aguantar esas ganas cuando el maldito chico apareció por la calle con la intención de entrar a la tienda que olía a comida bastante buena, la que más tarde pediría a Kagome que se llevara a su tiempo, como sustituto del ramen…

Se quitó esa deliciosa idea de la cabeza cuando perdió de vista a Hojo, su olfato le delató que estaba sentado cerca de Kagome, y le volvió la preciosa idea de matarlo pero envés de eso se sentó fuera, al lado de la puerta para poder observar a Kagome sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sus orejas se urgieron para poder escuchar la conversación sin perderse ningún detalle.

\- ¡¿Que tal Higurashi?!

\- ¡Hola Hoyo!- La verdad es que no estaba muy emocionada por verlo

\- Em… estoy bien… gracias… pero… creo que será mejor que te sientes…-volvió a decir.

\- ¡Claro! Es por tu artrosis. ¿No?

Kagome se quedó desconcertada, ¿ _Artrosis?_ Tendría que tener una conversación urgente con su abuelo. La memoria le iba fallando… ¡Que ya no iba al colegio! Aparte esa ida de la cabeza, ahora tenia que concertarse en algo más importante.

Tomo un poquito de su refresco, estaba pensando en que le iba a decir al pobre Hojo, todo por culpa de sus amigas. ¡Le habían dado falsas esperanzas!

Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Oye Hojo… Se que a lo mejor te he dado falsas esperanzas pero…

Bueno… O le HABÍAN dado falsas esperanzas…

\- Pero creo que entre tu y yo no hay nada.

Kagome se quitó un gran peso de encima al igual que Inuyasha. ¡Keh! Ya no habría porque preocuparse, Kagome lo había rechazado y ya no tendría que ensuciarse las manos. Ahora el niño se iría lloriqueando y él se quedaría con Kagome. ¡Un plan perfecto!

\- Pero Kagome… ¡YO TE QUIERO!

¡¿Qué ha dicho?! Estúpido mal criado… ¡Ahora se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno!

Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente, sabiendo que hoy habría un funeral, pero Kagome se levantó de su asiento y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer nada le dijo una palabra salvadora de siete letras.

\- ¡SIENTATÉ!

Hojo miró con una cara de susto a Kagome, y todo el mundo. Normal, Kagome se ruborizó.

Desde afuera se escuchó un fuerte ruido contra el suelo producido por un borrón rojo.

\- Maldita…- Inuyasha lo murmuraba mientras se deshacía del hechizó.

Kagome se sentó con las mejillas sonrojadas (del grito que pegó se había levantado) todo el mundo la estaba mirando sorprendida. Bufó, ¡¿Es que siempre que estaba Inuyasha por ahí, todo el mundo tenía que saber que existía?!. Apartó esos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que seguía sentada enfrente de un chico llenó de decisión y con las mejillas, también, sonrojadas.

Respiró hondo, lo que iba a decir ahora le iba resultar bastante difícil.

\- Hoyo, siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo, pero… es que ya hay otra persona que sale conmigo…- ¡Eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kagome! No quería dañar demasiado a ese pobre chico…

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, ¿¡Había otro!?. Si descubría quien fuera ese chico ya podría estar preparado…

Mientras, dentro Kagome tenía que lidiar con un chico lleno de vergüenza.

\- ¡Enserio! Pero…

\- Siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo.- Kagome se sentía muy mal por el pobre Hoyo. Después ya hablaría con sus tres amiguitas, ¡Las muy tontas la habían metido en un compromiso!

Inuyasha no podía aguantar su ira, alguien iba a morir, ya no estaba prestando atención a esa conversación.

Dentro, Hoyo se quedó callado durante un rato.

\- Tranquila Higurashi, no te preocupes, no todo el mundo siente lo mismo que la otra persona…- dijo sonriendo.

Después Hoyo se levantó con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

\- Espero que nos volvamos haber Higurashi- decía mientras se despedía sonriente.

Kagome se quedo tranquila, por lo menos no dejaba muy afectado el pobre chico. Pero… Hoyo nunca cambiaria. A veces le gustaría que Inuyasha se pareciera un poco…

Cuando salió Inuyasha estaba mirando a todos lados, por si casualidad ese maldito que había mencionado Kagome antes apareciera por ahí. Ni siquiera le importó que ese tal Hoyo se fuera con cara triste. ¡Keh! Estaba claro que Kagome nunca estaría con esa clase de chicos.

\- Venga Inuyasha, vámonos- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

No hacia falta que le esperase seguro que Inuyasha le seguiría… como un perrito a su dueño. Kagome se rió por dentro, eso seguramente no se lo diría.

Inuyasha sin tener en cuenta esa risilla hizo una pregunta que le ayudaría a destruir a alguien.

\- ¡Oye! Kagome quien es el chico con el que estás- la miro con cara desafiante.

Kagome sonrió. ¡Hay! Su celoso Inuyasha. Se lo diría, pero hoy estaba de muy buen humor, así que…quería hacerle sufrir un rato.

\- Nadie…

\- ¡Eh! En serio quien es.

\- Nadie…

Inuyasha gruño.

\- Bueno, si quieres una pista… Es alguien que conoces muy bien…

\- ¡Quien es!

\- ¡Ah!

Kagome salió corriendo, y como era evidente Inuyasha la siguió. Se le fue esos pensamientos de destrucción. Ya no estaba del todo preocupado, siguió jugando con Kagome. A lo mejor, tenía esperanza de que… pudiera ser él.


	2. Adiós Kouga

Adiós Kouga

\- ¡Que ha hecho que!

Ni siquiera había entrado en la cabaña que ya estaba gritando como un loco. ¡Ohh! Ese estúpido Inuyasha. No era capaz de entender como Kagome podía soportarlo. Si fuera por ella ya le habría dicho la palabra siéntate unas mil veces. Estaba claro que su "hermana" tenía un gran corazón.

Aunque Inuyasha la pusiera muy, pero que muy nerviosa. Tenía una gran preocupación por Kagome.

\- Inuyasha tranquilo, no creó que Kagome sea capaz de hacer nada indebido con Kouga- El monje bebió un poco de su té, el golpe de Inuyasha no tardaría mucho en llegar. A lo mejor eso de "algo indebido" se lo tendría que haber saltado. Solo por pura precaución.

\- ¡Keh!- Inuyasha ignoró la espera de Miroku para que llegara su puño. Envés de eso salto sigilosamente para salir de la cabaña.

Miroku esperó con paciencia, pero al ver que estaba tardando bastante decidió ver donde se había metido ese semidemonio. Tan soló pudo ver a Shippo coloreando un dibujo para su supuesta mama que se había dado a la fuga y Sango con las manos en puño intentando contar hasta diez como le había enseñado Kagome para evitar matar de un golpe a Inuyasha con el bumerán.

Inuyasha se había ido.

Shippo no hizo lo que normalmente hacía. No gritó ni dijo "Estúpido Inuyasha" como hacia siempre que intentaba proteger a Kagome, ni siquiera levantó la vista del papel. Estaba igual de aturdido que Inuyasha.

Kagome se había ido antes de que Inuyasha volviera de cazar o recoger provisiones, para el largó viaje que les esperaba, diciendo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes con Kouga.

Shippo intentó pensar que su "madre" se había ido por algún asunto que no fuera decir-le a Kouga que le quería. Lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería pensar que su familia se iba desmoronar. Que pasaría con Sango, ¿Dejaría de ser su hermana?, o que pasaría con Inuyasha ¿Mataría a Kouga y lo enterraría y le diría a Kagome que había desaparecido o se moriría antes de pena?. I lo peor de todo ¿¡Que pasaría con él!? ¿¡Dejaría de ser su mama!?

Dio gracias a Sango por quitarle esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

\- Vamos Shippo.

Sango estaba pensando lo mismo, tenía la misma preocupación, y conociéndola, no se iba a quedar quieta. Iba a ver lo que pasaría entre Kouga y Kagome.

Se había puesto el traje de exterminadora, era por pura preocupación. Si Inuyasha había ido a investigar, seguramente Sango necesitaría mucho polvo contra demonios.

\- Yo también voy- Miroku se levantó poco a poco.

El también estaba preocupado por ese tema. Pero lo que más le hacía tener ganas de ver la escena y no ir a tontear con las chicas de la aldea, era para ver como Inuyasha reaccionaria ¿Al final podría darse cuenta de que se tenía que declarar ya? Habían hablado de ese tema alguna vez, pero siempre Miroku recibía como respuesta un gruñido, una maldición o un moratón.

* * *

¡¿Done narices estaba?! ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Es que quería matarlo? Estuvo a punto de matar a alguien cuando Kagome quedo con ese estúpido Hoyo. Esa vez se resistió, pero el chucho no iba a tener tanta suerte…

Soltó un pequeña risa.

¡Keh! Tenía ganas de ver al lobo pulgoso destruido por mil pedazos.

Esos pensamientos se fueron cuando se acordó de que según Kagome dijo que "había otro chico". ¿Ese era Kouga?. Apretó las manos en puño. Si lo era ya se podía estar preparando porque…

¡KAGOME!

Había captado se aroma mezclado con el de Kirara. Ese aroma le hizo tranquilizarse bastante. Su aroma era diferente de los demás, eso a le hacía pensar que la pertenecía, que era suya.

¡Keh! Ese lobo pulgoso seguro que no olía lo mismo (seguramente porque su nariz estaría taponado de su asqueroso olor).

Cada vez que se acercaba más al campamento de los demonios lobo, olía más fuerte el olor de Kagome.

Tan solo tuvo que saltar algunos árboles para poder ver a Kagome (con la gata de fuego a su lado) con ese estúpido pulgoso en la entrada de la cascada, donde desde la cueva se podía ver perfectamente a Hakaku y Ginta espiando sigilosamente la conversación.

Ellos dos siempre apoyaban a Kouga, pero cada vez que Inuyasha se acercaba más podía ver la cara que tenían en sus rostros.

¡Keh! Seguramente Kouga no estaba teniendo mucha suerte con Kagome, un punto más para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no le importó que la parejita se diera cuenta de su presencia (aunque si finalmente eran pareja seguramente uno de los dos estaría muerto, y no era difícil escoger cual de los dos).

Se sentó a unos metros de distancia, pero suficiente cerca para poder ver desde primera fila la conversación que estaba teniendo Kagome con Kouga.

¡Keh! Esto iba a ser muy interesante.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es que Kouga no le ha dicho nada a Inuyasha?

Shippo estaba entre los dos espías, que miraban al igual que él la escena. Estaba bastante cansado para pararse a ver la cara de Kouga que lo decía todo. No prestaba mucha atención aunque este asunto le afectara bastante. Había tenido que llevar a Sango y Miroku encima de él, y eso, de verdad, que no era un plato de buen gusto. ¿¡Pero que comían aquellos dos!?

Seguramente porque Kagome le estará diciendo algo que no le hace mucha gracia.- Miroku respondió ante la pregunta de Shippo, que extrañamente les miraba con cara de desaprobación. ¿Por qué será?

\- Sí, tiene toda la pinta.

Sango estaba feliz ante aquello. Si Kouga estaba tan serio quería decir que Kagome no le estaba dando halagos por aquello. La exterminadora de demonios tenia claro que Kagome no quería a Kouga. ¿Cómo se le podía haber acudido eso?

Toda la felicidad que Sango estaba acumulando despareció a instante.

\- ¡Se puede saber que haces!

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Quién, yo? No Sango, no es lo que parece..- Miroku apartó rápidamente la mano, con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara.

¡PUM!

\- ¿Seguro?- Sango bajó poco a poco la mano levantada. Miroku, efectivamente, estaba tirado en el suelo.

Shippo suspiró estaba claro que la próxima vez no iría con esos dos. Miro hacía Kagome y Kouga, y solo pudo ver caras completamente rojas y una rata de fuego que se acercaba poco a poco a ellos.

Shippo se escondió rápidamente entre los arbustos.

Cuando volvió a mira hacía la cascada Kouga y Kagome se habían vuelto a mirar cara a cara y Inuyasha los miraba con cara desafiante avisándolos que si no los dejaban ya podían estar preparando su funeral junto a Kouga.

* * *

Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza… Creía que estaban solos, ya tenía suficiente con tener a Inuyasha delante para que además también sus compañeros estuvieran viéndolo todo.

Respiró hondo.

Tenía que hacerlo ya, tenía que decirle ya a Kouga que no le interesaba. Sabía que Inuyasha "padecía" bastante cuando Kouga le regalaba flores o le cogía de las manos.

Tenía que acabar ya, no solo por Inuyasha, sino también por el bien de Kouga.

\- Kouga…

Apretó las manos en puño. Iba a ser más difícil que lo de Hoyo. No sabía n como empezar.

\- Se que somos grandes amigos en la batalla, y me gusta que nos ayudes, pero…

Inuyasha iba a intervenir en cuanto a eso de "nos ayudes". Pero Kagome le miró con una mirada que Inuyasha se sentó como si le hubiera dicho S-I-É-N-T-A-T-E.

Estaba claro que Kagome no quería que nadie interviniera, eso era una cosa entre Kouga y Ella.

\- No quiero darte falsas esperanzas Kouga, creó que con migo no tienes futuro.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer si saltar o llorar de alegría. Seguramente iba a saltar, pero la mirada de Kagome se lo había dejado muy claro. Así que solo pudo sacar una gran, aunque difícil de ver, sonrisa.

\- Kagome , si lo haces por Ayame, yo…

\- No Kouga, es más, no había pensado en eso.- Kagome se arrepintió de decir eso, si que lo había pensado como excusa, así que continuó- Bueno… A lo mejor si Kouga creo que se merece una oportunidad más.

El demonio lobo miró hacia Inuyasha y pudo localizar esa satisfactoria sonrisa, eso le hizo que se enfadase y que levantara un poquito más la voz.

\- ¡Kagome no me voy a rendir!

En la cabeza de Kagome solo pudo pensar _Perfecto, ahora tengo que lidiar con un demonio lleno de decisión._

\- No Kouga, no.

\- Pero…

\- Siento si te he dado falsas esperanzas, pero no era mi intención. Perdón Kouga pero no te voy a dar una oportunidad- Kagome intentó sacer su mejor sonrisa para el pobre lobo.

Kouga agachó un poco la cabeza, a lo mejor… Ya tenía que parar ¿No? Le iba a costar mucho… Pero a lo mejor si lo hacía Kagome se daría cuenta de lo bueno que era y le daba otra oportunidad.

Ante aquel pensamiento hizo una sonrisa.

\- Bueno Kagome si es lo que quieres…- Hizo una pausa para darse la vuelta pero giró la cabeza antes de entrar a su manada – Pero piensa que siempre estaré operativo por si ese chucho te hace algo.- Miro con cara de muerte a Inuyasha y luego volvió a mira a Kagome con una sonrisa.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y, aunque estuviera tan solo a unos pasos de la cueva, salió disparado a ella formando un remolino a su alrededor.

Inuyasha iba a reventar de felicidad.

Kagome se giró hacía Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Como respuesta Inuyasha se puso en cuclillas para que pudiera apoyarse en él y volver a la aldea.

\- ¡Keh! Ya era HORA de que se lo dijeras.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

Mientras Inuyasha saltaba de árbol en árbol miró a Kagome para que pudiera escuchar la pregunta que le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde ya hacia un rato.

\- Oye Kagome… Si Kouga no era el "chico" del que le dijiste a Hoyo… ¿Entonces quien es?

Kagome suspiro.

Mira que el pobre era un poco tonto. Había tenido un día muy largo y no quería contestar, así que…

\- ¡Siéntate!

¡PUM!

Un borrón rojo se estampó contra el suelo, por suerte Kagome no sufrió ningún daño.

Se levantó poco a poco y se sacudió el polvo mientras Inuyasha intentaba deshacerse del hechizó. Kagome empezó a caminar poco a poco, mientras, se rió por dentro. ¡Ay su Inuyasha!

\- Kagome… ¡Quien es!

* * *

Desde lejos algunas personas admiraban la bonita escena.


	3. Eres solo Tú

Eres solo tú

Estaba muerta. Totalmente muerta. ¿No tenia suficiente con los demonios?

Pues al parecer no, al parecer el destino tenía ganas de que desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Por suerte, su muerte iba a ser rápida.

No había ningún demonio ni un Naraku por los alrededores. Tampoco se tendría que preocupar, si eso pasara. Su sobreprotector guardián perro, ya se encargaría de que no pudiera desaparecer de la Tierra.

Pero había algo de que no la podía proteger.

Kagome se rió por dentro.

Que había en este mundo que Inuyasha no pudiera destruir. ¡Heh! Sus matemáticas. Todo y que quisiera no podía cerrar el libro y que las ecuaciones se perdieran para siempre entre las llamas de donde Kagome ya se encargaría de que, accidentalmente, el libro cayera en la fogata.

Al fin al cabo siempre podría culpar a Inuyasha…

Quitó rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza, no solo por el pobre Inuyasha, sino porque tenía que aprobar el examen de mañana. Tenía que conseguir llegar al instituto por todos los medios.

¡SÍ! No se iba a rendir. Lo iba a conseguir. Era Kagome Higurashi, la chica capaz de viajar a través del tiempo, la que había conseguido reunir a un demonio zorro, a una exterminadora, a un monje pervertido y a un semidemonio perro. ¿Cómo no podría ser capaz de superar un simple examen de matemáticas?

Se puso a escribir las pocas ecuaciones que sabía. ¡SÍ! Lo estaba consiguiendo. ¡No suspendería! Conseguiría superar las matemáticas sin ningún problema.

¡Espera! ¿¡Que era ese ruido!?

Miró su ventana.

¡Maldita sea, Inuyasha!

Rezó para que apareciera algún demonio o algo para distraer-le. Vale, no iba aparecer nada. Solo quedaba un opción…

\- Inuyasha…

El demonio perro se tensó ante su voz.

\- ¡SIÉNTATE!

* * *

Salió del pozo disparado, sin pararse a cerrar la puerta de la pedagoga del pozo.

Buscaba a Kagome.

No porque la necesitará para buscar a Naraku. Ahora mismo había temas más importantes que eso, algo que le preocupaba más…

¡QUIEN ERA EL MALDITO QUE ESTABA CON KAGOME!

Apretó las manos en puño mientras saltaba hacía el árbol que daba a la habitación de Kagome. Había tenido unas "citas" con el tal Hoyo y con Kouga. Pero sabía que había alguien más. O eso era lo que menciono Kagome ante Hoyo.

La muy tonta aún no le había dicho QUIEN. Posiblemente porque sabría que lo mataría tan solo con saber el nombre.

Ya había hecho una lista de los posibles pretendientes que le estuvieran robando a Kagome. En la lista habían quedado Miroku. Aunque estaba claro que siempre tonteaba con la exterminadora no quitaba la posibilidad, era un pervertido. En la lista también estaba Jinenji, podía ser muy simpático y agradable, pero siempre podía tener segundas intenciones… No podía confiar en ningún macho que pudiera haber mantenido alguna relación amistosa con Kagome. ¡Incluso no descartaba a su hermano!

Volvió a saltar hasta la rama que llegaba, mas o menos, a la habitación de Kagome.

Por suerte era de noche y Kagome no le podía ver… Sino ya se podría preparar para su Siéntate semanal.

Saltó por última vez ignorando la concentración de Kagome. ¡Keh! Esas matemáticas no le iban a servir de nada si finalmente se convertía en su compañera. Pero antes necesitaba deshacerse de esa mal criado. ¡Necesitaba saber quien era ya!

Sin miramientos, abrió rápidamente la ventana.

Se arrepintió.

\- Inuyasha…

Se tensó. La voz de Kagome podía parecer dulce, pero su mirada no decía lo mismo. Intentó dar un paso para atrás, pero era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡SIÉNTATE!

* * *

¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

Kagome estaba sentada en su silla giratoria enfrente de Inuyasha, y, como era de esperar, gritándole al pobre perro estampado contra el suelo.

Inuyasha poco a poco se fue liberando del hechizo, apoyándose con la ayuda de su fiel espada Tessaiga. ¡Como podía a vérselo hecho! ¡Keh! Se iba a enterar.

\- ¡KAGO!…

Su voz se quedo en un simple susurro ahogado cuando Kagome se lo quedo mirando con una cara de muerte segura si se atrevía hacer algo.

Esa mirada fue suficiente para que Inuyasha se quedara quieto sentado en la cama con Tessaiga en mano, por si cualquier improvisto… Y Kagome lanzando maldiciones a las ecuaciones, a Inuyasha y a la estúpida secta de profesores que se reunían para hablar de cómo matar a sus desgraciados alumnos.

Las matemáticas la estaban superando.

Inuyasha la estaba mirando detenidamente. El sabía mejor que nadie que Kagome sufría estudiando. Siempre que estaban en el campamento escuchaba sus pequeños gritos sobre unas divisiones, y cosas que quien sabe que demonio las invento.

Se le olía desde a grandes metros de distancia que estaba bastante estresada. ¡Keh! Ya no se tenía que preocupar más, el mismo se encargaría de distraerla para su propio bien… Bueno… O para SU propio bien. Tenía que saber YA quien el malcriado que estaba tonteando con Kagome.

Ahora era el momento exacto, estaba todo muy tranquilo… Pero sabía que tenía que llamar su atención con cuidado, solo para no ganar su segundo Siéntate…

Poco a poco fue empezando a mover con cautela, su pierna de arriba abajo.

Al igual empezó a mover todo su cuerpo.

¡Keh! Estaba funcionando, pero… ¡Porque no se daba la vuelta de una vez!

A un metro de distancia se notaba que Kagome se estaba empezando a enfadar. ¡Porque no hacia nada!

\- Estúpidas matemáticas- Inuyasha susurro por lo bajo, además de añadir una cuanta sarta de maldiciones.

¿¡Como un estúpido libro podía conseguir que Kagome no se fijara en el semidemonio que tenía detrás!?

Inuyasha estaba empezando a enfadarse un poco… Bueno, BASTANTE. Tenía que saberlo ya. Así que hizo algo de que a lo mejor se arrepentiría…

Empezó a acercarse poco a poco a Kagome. Cuando ya estuvo suficiente cerca, empezó a mirarlo que estaba haciendo.

Cada vez el temperamento de Kagome subía más y más. Incluso estaba empezando a formarse una aura rosa a su alrededor. ¡Keh! Eso nunca fallaba.

Se arrepintió.

Kagome se dio la vuelta poco a poco, pero suficiente para que que Inuyasha se estremeciera suficiente y se retirara en su lugar en la cama.

Tenía ganas de gritarle Siéntate hasta que llegara al subsuelo. Per se paro a pensar que si Inuyasha no paraba de molestarle para que dejara de estudiar (le volvieron las ganas de gritarle la palabra de siete letras) sería porque había algo que le preocupaba.

Así que respiro hondo y se calmo.

\- ¡Me puedes decir de una vez lo que quieres!- no pudo evitar gritar. Las técnicas de relajación no estaban dando su fruto.

\- Dímelo.

\- ¿El que?

\- Quien es.

El demonio perro un pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo. No por el medio a la rabia de su compañera, aunque fuera un poco. Sino tenía miedo de saber quien era esa persona a la que mataría muy dentro de poco.

Kagome ante la respuesta hizo un gesto de interrogación.

Su hanyou favorito respiro hondo. Kagome noto que estaba estresado, por eso decidió dejar las ecuaciones a un lado (cosa la cual le estaba un poco agradecida). Sabia perfectamente que se avecinaba un gran explicación por parte de su semidemonio. No pudo evitar reírse por dentro, era algo un muy común en él, y, al parecer, era algo que le implicaba a ella, ya que se fijo en el tono rojizo que se le estaba apareciendo en las mejillas de su demonio perro.

Presto atención en cuanto Inuyasha empezó a hablar.

\- Quiero que me digas AHORA quien es "el otro chico" que mencionaste en esa estúpida cita con Hoyo.

\- Inuyasha… ¡Siéntate!

Kagome se quedo descolocada. ¿En serio era eso TAN importante que necesitaba decirle y distraerle? _Inuyasha cada vez esta más ciego e idiota._

\- No puedo creer lo ingenuo que eres. ¡Y mira que eres el que más te afecta!

Con la intención de darse la vuelta y seguir estudiando, creyendo que con esas palabras tendría suficiente para saber que era él. Fue parada por la mirada de terror que estaba mostrando Inuyasha mientras se deshacía del hechizo.

\- Kagome… El "otro chico" es… ¡SESSHOMARU!- Inuyasha la miro aterrorizado, como si le hubieran arrebatado lo más preciado y se lo hubieran roto delante de sus narices.

\- SIÉNTATE, SIÉNTATE- hizo un pequeña pausa…- ¡SIÉNTATE!

Kagome se puso roja, cada vez tenia más ganas de decir la hermosa palabra Siéntate. ¡Como ese idiota la podía emparejar con su hermano!

La rabia que recorría por todo el cuerpo de Kagome hizo que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Se levanto de la silla y…

\- Inuyasha, mira que llegas a ser idiota… ¡Esa persona eres tú!

Kagome, al ser consciente de las palabras que le había dicho empezó adquirir el color de túnica de Inuyasha por toda su cara. Se sentó rápidamente y se giró con su silla y agradeció que su abuelo, su madre y su hermano hubieran salido. Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que su vecina la hubiera oído.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se había quedado de piedra.

Era ÉL… ¡Era ÉL! No se lo podría creer, ¡Era él! Tenía ganas de saltar y aullar de la alegría y reírse de los pobres desgraciados que no habían ocupado el corazón de Kagome.

Cuando se iba a disponer hacer todo eso cayó en la cuenta de que Kagome (y probablemente su futura compañera) Le estaba mirando con un tono rojizo en su cara, haciendo que se le pegara a él.

Quería saberle hacer que ella también le correspondía, pero… Lo hizo de una manera muy suya.

\- ¡Keh!- Se dispuso a saltar por la ventana pero antes… tenía que decírselo- Tú también eres para mí aquella persona-

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir nada, salto del marco de la ventana para acomodarse justo en el árbol que daba a la habitación de Kagome, y poder ver, así, como Kagome saltaba en su cama de felicidad por sus palabras… Además de permitirse soñar.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado a todos esta historia de tres capítulos. Todo y que me cuesta mucho decirlo ya se ha acabado. Se que para muchos no es gran cosa, pero al ser mi primer fic, le tengo mucho cariño.

I de lo que me quiero disculpar es de haber tardado tanto, pero como lo empeze en época de exámenes, me fue difícil irlo continuando.

I por último… ¡Mil Grácias por los Reviews!

Seguramente, ahora escribiré alguna historia de Ranma ½ (un anime que les recomiendo si no lo han visto, también de Rumiko Takashi).

Quiero que sepan que acepto todas las ideas que me propogan para escribir.

¡Un gran Saludo!


End file.
